Moonlight Shine
by LegendOfNagi
Summary: Miku Hatsune had a curse who lived in the scary mansion all alone her life. When the night come's she'll turn into a skeleton but when the moonlight shine on her she'll going back to normal. There would be someone would help her to break out her curse? There would be someone to love her and accept her even though everyone fears on her? LENxMIKU
1. Chapter 1

One morning, before the sun rose, a group of high school friends were on an adventure. The van that they were driving along the road to come back home suddenly stopped in the road in the middle of no-where. By the light of the moon shining brightly in the night sky they saw a creepy Mansion.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Rin asked the others, as she smiled mischeviously, an idea coming to her mind.

"No, I think that is not a good idea you were thinking Rin!" Yuki said as she grabbed Gumi's arm to stop herself from shaking.

"It's a great idea!" Rin waved her finger. "After all we are now adventurers since we're in high school, so why don't we try to stay in that creepy mansion until morning. Besides its already 3:30am. And there aren't any gas stations near."

"Rin is right." Kaito said as he look up to the mansion. "I think its okay for us to make that mansion a little shelter for ourselves. After all we're all tired." He stretched both arms above his head to relieve a cramp.

Len starred at the said Mansion. In the 3rd window on the 2nd storey, he saw there was a beautiful girl standing with the moonlight hitting her. And when their eyes meet, the girl ran away from the window. As Len watched, she ran away from the window where the moonlight shine brightly. The girl he saw back then was turning into a skeleton! Len blinked blinked his eyes, and the beautiful girl or the skeleton was gone. Len decided he wanted to see that beautiful teal haired girl and he must confirm that the skeleton was not her!

Len ran towards the mansion without listening to his friends discussion about staying a while in the mansion.

"Hey Len! Its still undecided whether we are going to stay there! What do you think you were doing?" as Gumi shout after Len who was planning to open the door. "Len, you're trespassing!"

When Len open the door it, he saw that the room behind it was dark and he look back to his friends.

"Guys! There was nothing to be afraid of! Park the car on the side of the road, and come on over. Don't forget to lock the door!" Then he enter the dark mansion.

Rin and the gang didn't have a choice, so they followed Len and entered the mansion without the owner's permission. Len turned on the light switch, and as the empty room brightened up in front of them they saw there was a big elegant stairway on the left, and another on the right. In the center there was a big glass window where you could see the full moon shining brightly.

As the whole group gazed out of what they saw, they each thought that there was nothing to be afraid of after all. And about the owner of the mansion, Len decided that he would be the one to face the owner. And what he saw earlier kept running through his mind. Was it just imagination or was it real?

As Len climbed to the stairway coming near the big glass window, from the left stairway he saw a lot of doors. In the corner he saw there was a half open door, and he decided to look what is inside to that room. "I think I already found the owner's room." his voice echoed in the whole room. "Good! Just be careful maybe s/he was an angry monster that will get mad at us entering this mansion without her/his permission." Shounen gave a joke, but no-one laughed. Instead they were frightening of what he just said. Rin gave him a push from behind "Len, dont listen to this guy." and she gave Shounen a scary look "Go and look for the owner to ask her/him about us staying here until sunrise."

Len just ignore them and continue walking to the second floor towards that half open door. As he held the door knob to open fully the door, he heard the echo of footsteps running away, he followed the footsteps, and heard a door slam! When he found that door, the door was not locked. As he open slowly the door, the full moon was covered by the thick clouds. When he finally open the door, he saw a girl covering her self in a long white cloth facing the window, sitting in the floor, hugging her knees and trembling with fear. Len knew that girl was afraid, but he could not see her fully, because she was covered by a long white cloth.

"There's nothing to fear. I'm just here to let you know that me and my friends want to stay here a while when the sun its not up, and we need your approval if its okay for you, do you agree?" Len speak to the teal haired girl, but he didn't hear any response. And when he come near to the covered girl she called out.

"Don't come closer! If you see my appearance, just like them.. -Just like them you and your friends will be afraid of me." her voice trembled as she spoke.

Len stopped, standing in a back of the covered girl, lower his knees and he put his hand on the shoulder of the frightened girl.

"So, you were that beautiful girl I saw earlier who just turn into a skeleton." Len said in a warm gentle voice. The girl froze at what she just heard.


	2. Chapter 2 moonlight

Chapter 2 : Moonlight

As the girl was shock of what Len say's. "Beautiful girl? He said? He's just teasing me, the truth is... I am a monster." the girl thought, and the moon was still covering of a thick clouds. "I'm not beautiful of what you just think, if you'll gonna see my true appearance without hitting the ray's of moonlight I'm a monster." as the girl said in a sad tune.

Len knew it that this girl was so very lonely and he want to know why, he came up to his mind that this girl need an accompany, someone who can talk about her problems. And he was so curious about the girl just said about the moon's light. "You see, its not that really important if you are beautiful or not. The real beauty is what you see in the person's heart." Len murmured, as the girl paused of what Len said again, she want to protest that this guy is wrong!

"Monster don't have a heart, that's what she said to me after she left! I turned into this monster, and monster don't have feelings!" she yelled with a broken voice. Len turn around to her, to see her face. But her face was still covered in a long white cloth, that cover her whole body. Not a single hair has shown "Don't come any closer! I just told you!" she push her self while sitting the floor away to the blonde.

"Let me see your face if you are a truly monster then I'll tell my friends to off this place while I remain this a secret." the girl convince "You will regret it." as she slowly removed the white cloth that cover her face and as the thick released the moon freely. The skeleton girl in front of the blonde turns into a beautiful girl.

A girl that captured his heart, for the first time, at that time Len did believe love at first sight and love is blind. It doesn't matter the personality or face, if you love that person you will do everything!

A green hair was brighten by the moon's light same as her skin in her hands, in her face. A green eyes that is reflected in sorrow, that was Len thought to her. Len is speechless. "You maybe a monster, but for me you are like an angel that fall's from the sky just for me." he said like spacing out in front of the girl.

The girl has paused again, winded her eyes and a little blush on her cheeks. "I turn to normal when the moonlight is hitting me, without it, even there still a moon, if I'm not hitting the moonlight's ray I turn into a monster skeleton." the girl look down with a watery eyes. Len was shock of what he just heard "How about your family? Its the same just like you?" Len asked.

"I don't know, maybe not that's why they leave me alone here." the girl murmured.

"This girl live's here all alone her life? Her family abandon her because she was a monster?" Len thought, he was puzzled many question is coming from his mind. He is now curious, he want to know what happen then, he want to know about this girl's history. "Since when had started your self turning like that, if there was no moon?" Len asked.

"I don't remember, back then I was so sure I was ten year's old. But now, that I've grown this up, years have passed. I'm not quite sure of my age right now. Maybe eighteen?" she said in puzzled, Len was shock again!

"So, you don't remember how many years you stayed here alone, without seeing the outside world?" Len ask in surprise. "I'm afraid to go outside, even into this mansion besides, I don't want to know all the people that I'm a monster." she said in a low pitch, a tears rolled in her cheeks. "But the truth is, I want to go outside riding to a merry-go-round! Ferris wheel! Going to the beach!" she said like a child wants to play outside, wiping her tears away. "I miss my family, my mother who always treat me like a little princess, my father who was my super hero, my little brother who were acting a brave man even the wound in his knee is still bleeding. But they're not here anymore, not on my side. They left me and this so very uncool." she said with a fake smile on her face, but she can't hold back her tears, tears falling down her eyes again.

Len thought that this girl was so very lonely, living herself into this old scary mansion, he was speechless again. A girl with a course at night who will turn into a skeleton without the moon's light is crying in his front. Without thinking, he suddenly hugged the girl. The girl was crying like a little child who is afraid to be in the dark room alone. Len just tapped her back, "I'm Len Kagamine and you are?" he broke the hug while the girl is wiping her tears away with the long white cloth. "M-Miku Hatsune." a tearful voice was released after she cried.


	3. Chapter 3 New Friends

Waaahh! I'm truly sorry for some wrong grammar's. But I'm trying my best to perfect my English, pray for me :)

* * *

Chapter 3: New friends

"If you really want to go to the beach, then I'll take you there. If you don't mind." Len said in blushing while looking away to her. Miku's face was shine brightly of what just the blonde said, but blink of an eye her face turn sad. :(

"I can't go out, what if the sun does not show up? I'll just turning into a monster and people will be feared on me. So, its better to stay here and keeping myself alone." she said looking down, Len look at her.

"It will never happen!" Len smiled "As long as you are with me." :D

Miku glanced to him with a widened face. "S-so you're not afraid of me? After seeing me a monster turning into a girl?"

"Of course not! After all you're just a human. Wishing to see your family, wearing fake smile on your face when your sad." Miku's tears poured out from her eyes, Len caressed her cheeks to wipe her tears away. "And lastly you are truly human because human's do have a heart, it will let your emotion explode into tears. These are the evedence that you are a human, Miku." Len said with an innocent smile.

"Is it okay for me to believe to this man that I just met? What if things turn out? What will I do? But, the hugged he had just gave me feels like I'm not alone, -but I'm already alone here!" Miku's thought, she held Len's hands on her cheeks "With this hands that I've forgotten about such warmth seems familiar it feels like mother's warmth." tears keep flowing on her eyes, she couldn't help it. She was living all alone in her life with a wound on her heart, no one's there for her, no one listens to her. But herself alone, how nostalgic. Feeling's of someone there for her have came back into her heart. For as she want to see again how beautiful the world that full of happiness to live and because of that the wound of her heart has been healed.

"Y-you made me feel again how beautiful my life back then for I was trying to remove them all from my heart. And I suddenly remembered, my dream back then. It was my only wish that someday I want to ..." Miku couldn't finish her sentence for she was about to cry, she just leaned into Len's shoulder and cry just like a child who just lost her candy. Afterwards Miku feels better now, she discarded all out her sad feelings. The weight in her heart had just gone and it makes her feel alive. A very sweet yet cheerfulness smile was drawn on her face now and Len was happy about it.

"Her smile is just like a peach blossom, smiling again after releasing the sad sorrow that makes her heart healed the wound." Len thought while watching Miku smiling in his front. Miku suddenly stood up and goes to the window, Len followed her.

Together, they watch the beautiful sun that is about to rise shinely. Len found out himselft that he was not already looking to the beautiful sunrise, he was now already starred at Miku's face who was just smiling brightly just like the sun. And caught himself again that he was also smiling to her, it makes him fall inlove to that smile.

Len suddenly bump out to his mind that his friends was at the downstairs, they are waiting for Len to come back. While Kiyoteru and Kaito take a walk to the long road to find some gasoline station, while Gumi, Rin, Yuuki and Shounen stayed. "What makes him too long? Its already morning and he still not come back. Kaito and Kiyoteru will be returning now!" Rin exclaimed waiting her brother's return. "We need to go home now, I still have some loads of work to do now at the office! I need to finish them all before two days of the deadline. If not, ugh!"

"Chill out Rin, will be going home now. I'll just get your brother to the uptairs and bring him back." Shounen said as he run to the stairway and enter the room were Len did enter. Shounen was amazed to the room he entered, it was big wide large room but seems so old, thick dust and spider's web is in every corner of the room, everywhere you may look. He saw from his left that there was an another door open, so he came in to that door and saw Len talking to a beautiful girl look's at their age. Shounen see through the expression of Len's face of how he was talking to the girl, his face full of happiness. For Shounen again witnessed how Len fall inlove into that girl whom he was talking about, but Shounen have to broke up their pretty conversation.

"Uhmm, excuse me Kagamine. Your annoying dearest sister is waiting for you to come back, but you are here. Talking to the owner of this house forgetting us there in the downstairs." Shounen said to the two, both Len and Miku look at him.

"Oh! I'm sorry I forgot, I just enjoyed here chatting with her. By the way Miku he is one of my friends Shounen." Len introduce Shounen to Miku. "And Shounen this is Miku the owner of this mansion."

"Glad to meet you , were very sorry for entering your mansion without letting you know. Were terebly sorry." Shounen apologies and bowed down.

"There's no need to sorry, its okay." Miku replied

"Hey! Why dont you came us to the downstairs and I'll introduce you to my friend's down there." Len suggested.

"Do you think its okay? They might found out my secret." Miku said in a low voice.

"There's nothing to worry, and if they might found out your secret. I think they would understand for what is the history of it." Len said "Besides, they are not the people who will judge on you immediately. I've known them for a long time since high school and they were nice and kind people who will treat you as their family. Trust me." Len said to Miku with a smile. Shounen see how Len talk to Miku.

"I smell someone who is in love now." Shounen thought to himself while looking at them.

Len offer his hand to Miku to come down with them, and gladly Miku accept it. They went down where everyone is waiting for them. Len held her hand as they walk down to the stairway. Kaito and Kiyoteru has just arrived back .

Everyone saw the owner of the mansion is just a girl at their age wearing a simple white dress up to knee, green tealed hair laying down at her back to hip.

"Sorry guys, if I took so long. I just enjoying myself talking to her." Len apologies.

Rin raised her eyebrow "Talking to her? Or doing something to her?" Rin ask with a grinn look.

"I didn't do anything to her. -Ahmm guys meet Miku, she lived alone her." Len introduce her to everyone.

"I'm Rin Kagamine, this old hag twin sister." and hit Len at his back. "Ouch! That hurt's."

"Wow!" Yuki amazed at Miku and ran immediately to her and introduce herself "I'm Yuki Kaai, a permament employee service crew at Mgronald main branch!" Yuki proudly said.

"I'm Kaito Shion."  
"I'm Kiyoteru Hiyama."  
"And I'm Gumi Megpoid, were very glad to meet you . And we are very sorry for entering your property without your permission." Gumi apologies and bowed down.

"No, its okay. I'm glad that I could help." Miku smiled at them

"Thank you very much , well then we have to leave now. We still have some work and duties. " Rin murmured looking to them.

"But, if you want an exchange for staying us here. We will gladly offer and gave it to you." Kaito suggested.

"Exchanged? You mean you'll paying me because I let you stayed here?" Miku ask.

"Sounds like that, I mean. If you want something then we will give it to you, like if you want some stuff toy then we could give you. Besides, we have lot's of them in the van." Kaito demand.

"Hmmn, I dont know if I want something." Miku in responce, but suddenly an image of her family flash into her mind. But she just ignore and think its not a good idea.

"How about taking you into the beach. You said to me that you really want to go there?" Len ask her.

"B-" Miku didn't finish her sentence.

"For our next trip plan, our next destination is the Waterworld Beach Resort." Yuki said as she was about to excite "And you can come with us Miku!"

"Bu-" didn't finish again for what she want to say.

"Now its decided! But first we should head back home now for our duties. So that we can save again our salary and make an another adventure quest." Rin declare, atleast she really want to go home now.

"Really? Or your just aftering your favorite morning drama?" Shounen said in annoyed. Rin gave him an evil look that gives him a sign to keep his mouth shut.

"Okay till next time again Ms. Miku. We will just inform you about the beach planning. But now, we really need to go. For some of us have some works and duties. Have a very nice day Ms. Miku." Gumi politely said bowed down and walks away while waving her hand to Miku as everyone do the same thing and leave the mansion.

Except Len, who were standing next to her. "Uhmn Miku, if its okay for you can I visit you here everytime I don't have a schedule to work?" Len look at her with puppy eyes.

"I dont mind as long as I have someone to talk." Miku replied.

"Okay then, but promise me that you will coming to us to the beach. And after that I can take you to an amusement park where lot's of rides you can ride." avoiding to look Miku, he might caught her that he was really blushing.

"J-just make it sure that there was a sun in the sky. Besides, I really really want to go there." Miku in brightly smile.

"Yeah, I promise. But for now, I really need to go." as he look to Miku for the last time before leaving her.

Miku is alone again, the silence in her ears are about to burst in her eardrum. There she was again, back to normal. But now she is not sad, she is totally excited to go out to the beach and she have to wait at that time to come.

"Come on! Fast driving Shounen! My favorite morning drama is about to start!" Rin in burst.

"No matter how fast my drive is, we will never reach your favorite stupid morning drama!" Shounen in protest.

And here they are again, starting a cat-dog fight. Its just normal to them.

"So Len, what did you do to her alone in the uptairs while me and the other's were on the downstairs? Don't tell me you're making a move to here? Besides, she is beautiful." Kiyoteru ask him with a dark aura around him.

"Actually nothing, I just learned a secret from her."

"What secret is that Len? Would you mind telling us? Atleast were all family here slash best slash closed slash long time friends here." Gumi in evil smile, besides she is right. Everyone to Gumi is her second family.

"Okay, but first promise me you will not laugh." as he closed his left eye with his arm crossed "Second, you must believe me or not. Just believe if you dont." he look to the window of the van passing through them.

"What kind of secret is that Len?" Yuki ask.

"Well, its not that really ordinary. Its really creepy but for me its like a punishment to herself that she dont really deserve that secret to her." Len replied with a sad tune as he remember again a skeleton turning into a girl, and it made him silent.

"I know Len, she is your type. I saw you how you looked at her and how you talked to her, your face is just like a sakura in full bloom." Shounen said while driving.

"Ehhh? Really Len?" Rin popped out her head from the front sit in surprised

"Then how about Ia? Since high school she was really chasing after you, as we all know." Yuki in remind.

"Its not that I don't want her or hate her. My feelings for her are already gone. After how many times I court her and just ignore me had just pop out like a bubble. And now she was the one chasing after me." Len in demand.

"Its obviously the two of you were chasing to each other." -Kiyoteru

"After I confess to her and turning me down was so very painful at my part. And because of that I realized that we are really just be friends." -Len

"Wait!" Yuki shouted! And everyone looked at her "That was already in the past and that is not the issue! What about the secret you have just learned Len?" Yuki in change mood voice.

"Miku is suffering into her curse. When the night came she'll turn into a skeleton, but when the moonlight is hitting her she'll turn into normal." a cold atmosphere is inside the van blowing to their chest and makes them feel uncomfortable. Except to Shounen, he is not easily distracted when he is the driver.

* * *

Thank you so much guys for reading out my story and leaving a review, it made me happy :D

*sniff *

hope that you'll support me until the story ends,

please continue reading, lots of surprising events will happen to them :D


	4. Chapter 4 reflection

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid and Shounen T

Chapter 4: Reflection

They all arrived home, as if it was they all living together. After all they came from the broken family, they decided to make all their selves improve by working, helping each other and made a place where did they call a home.

Kaito Shion came from the family who will never give you an attention and you will never understand for short they don't care about you. Having this kind of situation, he left his own family. Besides, they don't really care. He is working to a prestigious company together with Rin.

Yuki Kaai came from the family who loves to gambling all their money, without thinking what will their gonna eat. Their fridge is empty, as if they don't have a refrigerator. She is the only daughter, surviving her own self to live with the help of her friends. She is a very hard working girl, she works at the Mgronald service crew staff, sometimes she is the cashier or a waitress.

Kiyoteru Hiyama a tennis club coach teacher, his father and mother got divorced when he was at high school. And by the help of his friends, he and his little sister got a part time job while studying. And now he is already a tennis coach club teacher at the school where he graduated, her little sister Mayu got a scholarship at the dorm university for her college, Mayu is his only family left to him.

Shounen T (if you guys were wondering why I include Shounen here even though he is not part of the vocaloid well, because I really really like him! His sweet gentle voice melts my heart. XD ) he came from the orphanage, when he was young a car accident had happened causing the death of his family, only one who survived. His little sister and two brother including his mother and father were died. But when he met his friends, he never feel's alone, his friends was his second new family. He is working at the hospital, a nurse boy.

Gumi Megpoid, a very polite and nice girl. She is like a big sister to everyone. Her mother died when she was young and her father got married to another woman. When her father out of his work, her step mother is abusing her. She was trying to tell her father how cruel her step mother is, but her father wouldn't believe in her. Gumi couldn't stand of it how her step mother is really evil and her father wouldn't believe her, after graduating high school she leave her family. Standing in her own feet while working and studying college with the help of her friends. And now she is already a manager of a call center company.

Len and Rin Kagamine, the twins. Their father died at the car accident, delivering a big classical piano on the company were he works. Paying the death of his father, the company where he worked gave them a high class elegant piano. And because of that their mother went mad because the death of her husband is not enough to pay on anything. She was so very frowned, and her heart is aching because of the death of her husband. Resulting into insane, doing some stupid things and because of that she was sent to a mental hospital. And now the twins were under the care of their grandparents, when graduating high school their grandma died and their grandpa was sent to their Aunt's care because both of the twins couldn't take care of their grandpa. But they were not alone, because they have there friends on their side.

* * *

Two days later, and everyone is on their duties. Except Len and Shounen.

Shounen was assigned to a night shift to the hospital, while Len only sung at night at the restaurant bar RESTO BAR for short were SeeU owns it.

At the living room its early as 9:00am, both of them were watching some tv shows.  
"Any plans?" Len asked Shounen, and Shounen look at him with a question face "I was planning to visit Miku into her mansion, would you mind to come with me?"

In Shounen's mind, after Len told them about Miku's secret he still have some courage to go and visit her. Shounen was not sure if that secret is a true or a lie. Everyone didn't believe him and said that those kinds of things as curse don't exists. He wondered if Len was telling the truth, to make things proven he agreed and decided to go with Len to the mansion.

"Okay, just be sure we will come back here before five. My night shift starts at six."

"I was expecting for you say No." Len said as he was trying his self not to laugh, but obviously he really did laughing.

Shounen gave him an annoying look "Because I am curious of what you have said about Miku's secret. And I want to check it out if you are telling the truth or you're telling a lie." and he look at the tv.

Len clear his throat "Only truth that I spitted into my mouth.. And I am not forcing you to believe me. But if you'll gonna see it in your own eyes, please don't be afraid of her." looking at the window "Miku was really afraid to the world knowing about her secret, that mansion she was living is like a dungeon to herself. Keeping herself away to the world because of the curse she was having in her own hands." he said in a sad tune.

"I know Len, you want to help her. Because what she feel's right now is what we feel back then. That's why our ship is been build up until now because each of us came from the broken family. Just like her, she is the same to us. And you want her to be part of us to make her feel that there are a lot of people who will accept her to whom she is, to make her feel that she's not alone and make her life so important." he look at Len with a brightened face "And that people you want to help her is us. Am I right?"

Len took a deep breath and sighed and he look back to Shounen "Yeah, so are you in? To drag her out to that mansion and show to her how beautiful the world what lies beyond that mansion?"

Shounen raised his eyebrow with a WHY face "There's no need to ask me, I'm already in. So, what are we waiting for? Let's go."

Len turn off the tv and both of them stood up going to their own room. Of course Len, made himself to look cool, more handsome for Miku. ( though he was already handsome xD ) Both of them wear in jeans and snickers, while Len wear a simple yellow polo shirt with a little pocket to his heart side, while Shounen wear a simple white checkered polo. And both of them again wore a coat while looking to each other.

"Do you have Kiyoteru's car key?" Len asked him while looking grinned.

"Of course," showing him the key from his pocket "He left this at the top of refrigerator." with evil smile.

"Good! Let's go and borrow his car." Len replied.

And they went to the car where it parks. Before going to Miku's mansion they decided to stop at the convenience store to buy something to eat for lunch. And they will going to have their lunch on their way while driving, they buy something for Miku to eat. They stopped at pizza shop and ice cream store to buy for Miku. Later then, they already arrived at Miku's mansion, they parked the car at the left side of the mansion.

They knocked at the door of the mansion but no one did answer, they went inside and checked every room to look for Miku. Shounen and Len depart its way.

Shounen took the opposite direction to Len, Shounen didn't knock first before entering the room and didn't close back the door when he left. Everyone always told him to knock first before entering, especially in the bathroom.

Until he suddenly opened a room that full of elegant dresses that display and hanging by in the room, and right beside the wall there is a huge mirror. He saw himself reflected to the mirror and make some post that says how cool he is.

While posing some weird post at the front of the mirror, he saw from the mirror that there is something reflected. When he saw it clearly...

Its a skeleton! Long beautiful teal hair, wearing in a simple pink-black dress above the knee, his heart beats faster as if it was like a thunder it would pound and his eyes were widened of what he saw at the mirror. When he turned around

its Miku! The owner of the mansion, but he was still in shock. He look back at the mirror but, the skeleton was still there where Miku was usually standing, as he turned back to Miku. Miku quickly hide herself to the dresses.

Shounen was still confuse of what he saw, he saw through the mirror that there is a skeleton reflected but when he turned around he found Miku at his back. And he suddenly remembered what Len told to them, its true! He couldn't believe! But Len said when the night came she'll turn into a skeleton, but its freaking afternoon right now! The sun is up into the sky! What is happening?!

Miku was still hiding at the dresses, she was sure that Shounen saw her reflection at the mirror. Her legs wont stop from trembling, it made her knees feel so weak. While Shounen remained of his position of what he just saw. "Miku was really afraid to the world knowing about her secret." he flashed to his mind what Len told to him.

He understand now why was Len doing this for her, what Len's trying to say at them. But what about the others? How will they gonna understand? He was puzzled, but the important is he already know why Len is doing this for her. Its not pity, its for love because he saw Len how he fall in-love to Miku.

Shounen snapped out of his confusion, he draw a smile on his face and went near to the frightening girl and tapped his hand to Miku's head.

"Now I know why, why Len did really want to help you." he said with a warm smile on his face.

"Y-you just saw me in the mirror that I was a-"

"Don't worry, Len told me everything." moving his hand to Miku's head "Len and I were searching on you in this big mansion. And Len bought on you some ice cream and pizza." :D

"Really?! Then we must go and find him!" as she was about to excite and grab Shounen's arm out to the room and run to the hallway of the mansion. And they found Len to a room where Miku and Len first met. "Len! You came back!" run towards to Len and hug him tightly, just like a little sister who missed her big brother for not seeing him in five days from the camp. Shounen was smiling at them while leaning to the door just like a big brother from the two.

* * *

at the balcony, back of the mansion, full of beautiful views. Miku brought them there, its her favorite place.

Miku and Len made their conversation have some fun, Shounen was so very quiet, he is only looking at them or observing them? Maybe he was out of place?

Miku was not still comfortable, she is curious of what Shounen told her earlier at the dressing room. She was afraid to talk about of what just Shounen saw at her reflection in the mirror, but she want to make it sure that - "They're not that kind of people who will judge on you immediately." she suddenly remembered of what Len told about his friends to her. And now she is ready to open that topic.

"Uhmn, Shounen w-when you saw me at the mirror, did you really saw my reflection?" she asked with a frigthened voice.

Len gave him a WHY-face to Shounen, he have no idea what happen to them.

"Actually yes..." he was not sure what he will gonna say to her "But there's nothing to worry, Len already explained it to me, he said that when the night came you'll turn into a skeleton." with a startled voice "But I wonder, he said when the night came only you'll turn into skeleton but when moon's light is hitting you you'll back to normal. But when I saw you at the mirror... You were a skeleton and when I turned around..." he was not sure if he will gonna continue?

"When I'm at the normal state my reflection in the mirror is a skeleton. But when I'm at the skeleton monster my reflection is normal." she explain to the two with a low voice.

Len surprised of what he just heard and Shounen was curious to Miku's past life, he want to know what happen to her before having this kind of 'curse', he was sure too that Len want to know what happen to her back then. He just don't have any courage to ask her, that's why he will going to ask this kind of thing even though Miku wouldn't want to say about it.

"What happen? Why are you suffering into this kind of curse?" Miku was frown to Shounen's question,

"Hey Shounen! What kind of que-"

"No! Its okay, I guess I should tell you what happen back then before having this curse." Miku murmured, looks like eating her own words. Len and Shounen look at her.

"Mom left us at grandmother's house with my little brother Oliver, she said she will be right back after she'll fetch dad from his work here at the mansion. This mansion used to be a research facility for the plants." she said while looking down at the ground. "But when the sun is about to set, mom and dad didn't come back. Grandpa decided that his going to get my mom and dad here at the mansion and I'm begging to come with him, so we went here together." Miku look at the view "When we arrived here, other employee are already went home and there are some who worked for over time. We heard some noise were yelling, and that noise made a crowd. And when we arrived there, we discovered whose fighting. It was mom and dad then there is an another woman, her hair was short, color brown. I heard grandpa called her name Meiko. "Don't come any closer!" she shouts while holding some strange small bottle to her hands, looks like a potion bottle. Dad was at the back of Mom while facing Meiko at five feet distance. I saw right through my eyes that Meiko was trying to spread all out the potion at my mom, at that time I was only thinking to protect then from Meiko. I blocked mom's way and all the potion was poured out all to me. There are a lot of employee who was watching the fight scene and they all witnessed how I turned into a skeleton." tears fall on her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5 the discussion

**Thank you very much for those make who their reviews, who follows my story and add them to favorites. You make my heart very very BIG. I love you all, and because of that I'm inspired to write down my story.**

**And I'm sorry for my late update for this chapter, because there is no enternet connection here at my house.**

* * *

**So, here it is :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VOCALOID and SHOUNEN T**

Chapter 5: the discussion

Miku wiped her tears away who poured down to her eyes and decided to continue her story "All the employee saw me how I turned into a skeleton, they all feared on me and started to panic. I didn't notice mom and dad, all I heard were people screaming for me. Mom suddenly hug me while she was crying and me at that time I was scared of my appearance. "What did you do to my daugther?!" I heard dad said that with a anger voice, he came near to Meiko and grabbed her amrms, I didn't saw dad's other action because mom was hugging me while crying. I was crying too at that time, even though I'm a skeleton I feel my tears rolling down to my cheeks. Mom suddenly broke up the hug and I saw dad taking Meiko away "Father, I'll leave Miku to you." and she followed dad where he was taking Meiko.  
And that was the last time I saw my mom and dad. They left me here with grandpa, he came near to me without being fear and he brought me to a room where I can hide. I noticed that all the employee who works here are already abandoned this place, even the guards. Grandpa wanted us to return back to his house but he can't easily bring me out to the outside, might be there are people who see's at me, and he can't easily left me alone her.  
Many days have past we still remained here waiting for mom and dad to return but were not expecting someone to come back here, its Meiko. But this time she's not alone, she's with some strangers. "That's him! That old man! He is crazy, take him to to the mental!" and they grabbed grandpa out of the mansion and force him to enter their van which I saw what is written in the van is 'Mental Hospital'. I tried them to stop forcing my grandpa, even my grandpa fight back to them but still he was dragged to get inside the van. I noticed that those people were not on their selves.  
"You are the only human who doesn't have a heart, oops! I mean you're not already a human because you are a freaking monster! If I were you I'll just keep myself here alone into this mansion. And I just want to remind you that your mom and dad will never be with you again, their daughter turned into a freaking skeleton that's why they wont come back here for you. I wish you will live a long life here at this mansion." that's what she said before she left. And started at that time, I lived myself alone here at this mansion. Sometimes It goes to my mind that I should blow out my own candle but every time I remembered my family, I loses my strength to kill my own life." an awkward silence who have entered after Miku finished her story. Shounen and Len were speechless of what they heard. Len clear's his throat to cast out the awkward silence, Len draw a sweet bright smile on his face same as Shounen.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::

* * *

Everyone's at home, except Shounen and Len "It should be we are all complete today and we should came home early to discuss our beach planning?!" Gumi exclaimed, she really expected that Len and Shounen were at home.

"I'm going to kill those two for using my Daniella ( his car ) without my permission!" Kiyoteru grinned "They will be dead on me."

"They wont be coming home if you're going to kill them." Yuki said jokingly.

"Okay, let just begging our discussion without those two baka." Rin rolled her eyes.

"Yosh! This third Saturday of this month I shifted my schedule with Iroha, that's why I'll be having a long free time and my day off will be longer too." Yuki announced to everyone.

"Third Saturday of this month? That was 20 right? Its okay for me because I don't really have a duty on weekends, except for the training practice day for the tennis club. But I think the seniors can handle it without their coach." Kiyoteru said.

"Me? Well, its really really okay! I can do what I want to my work." Gumi said happily, as if was she is a happy go lucky manager.

"Me too, because there's nothing to work at the office." -Kaito

Rin yawned "Your just lucky, you can easily finished off all your paper works, while mine still loaded at my desk in the office."

"If you don't mind, I could help you." Kaito offered to Rin

"Really? Then I can really come to the beach!"

"I want the WaterWorld beach resort, then we will do an over night!" Yuki suggested.

"Not bad, were not gonna pay that much expensive." Gumi wondered.

"Then good! I've heard the waves there are big, its nice to play surf!" -Rin

"Because I'm going to help you at the office, you'll be the one paying my fee at the resort." Kaito grinned.

"No! Wait!" Rin reacted.

"Hmnph, what food should we bring?" Kiyoteru asked.

"Maybe pizza, then cake! Grilled fish, rice and ice cream" Rin suggested.

"Lets bring some fruits like watermelon, pine apple and papaya." Gumi added.

"Is it really okay for all of you guys to do an over night? What about those two?" Yuki asked.

"Let's burry them alive for using my Daniella." Kiyoteru said with an evil aura around him, Kaito sighed at him "Just punish them instead of burying them alive." as he was about to laugh.

"Who will tell Miss Miku about we discussed?" Yuki wondering off.

And there was a silence, after she asked that question nobody try to answer. They flashed to all they their minds that Len was the one suggesting to them to go to the beach with Miku, an awkward silence build up to the atmosphere because Len told them an unbelievable secret of Miku.

"Hehehe .." Gumi laugh suddenly "Maybe he's really serious about that."

"or maybe he's just teasing us." Yuki added.

"For all I know, I never heard Len told us about that kind of secret." Kaito's opinion "If he does well, he's not going to tell us easily about that kind of secret."

"What if that secret is real? Why does he need to tell us if that secret is something about curse?" Rin asked.

"Because he knows that he can truly trust us." Kiyoteru answered "But I don't trust him for driving my Daniella, especially when he's with Shounen." He cried, he only cared for his Daniella, ignoring about Miku's secret. He don't really mind at all, even though if its real, then its real.

"Whatever, as long he is happy of what his doing right now." Rin snapped out.

"Okay, I'm going to list down of what we discussed." Yuki hold's a pen and a note, and she wrote down of what they had discussed. "This upcoming 3rd Saturday of this month 20 at the WaterWorld beach resort, we will do an over night. For food we should bring are pizza, cake, ice cream, grilled fish and rice. For fruits were watermelon, pine apple and papaya." she declared.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
"Lets add some drinks." Shounen appeard from nowhere, everyone looked at him suprisingly with Len at his back.

"Oh, you're home." Yuki said to them.

"Yup, we didn't took so long. We have a duty." Shounen respond

"Where is Daniella's key?" Kiyoteru growled, Len throw at him the key and he make a nice catch.

"Where did you guys went out?" Gumi questioned them.

"From Miku's mansion, Len and I made a visit to her." Shounen answered her. "You know that M-" Len elbowed him to cut off his sentence. "Miku was really excited for the beach." Len continued.

Everyone stared at them, they just talked about Miku and then these two just came home from Miku's mansion.

"Speaking of Miku, you just came from her place. Uhmn.. About her secret Len, I know you are not the type of person who loves to prank and that is not your hobbit." Rin raised her eyebrow as she stared at his twin brother. "You know that its not good to talk about something from people's back that its not true about them, especially you are stalking her."

"Hey! Were not stalking her!" Shounen reacted of Rin's statement. "Len just want to help her, she is the same with us, her family left her alone into that Mansion." he said with a quiet voice.

"I think she didn't left her alone, just like her grandfather whose not mentaly disordered but he was forced to be take good care at the mental hospital." Len said with a serius face.

Kaito raise his hand up "Hmnn.. I don't quite understand what were you talking about, would you mind tell us the whole story so that things will be clear." he resquested.

Just like his request, Len and Shounen told them about Miku's past. Of course they are all disbelieve of the story they just have heard. First its Len and now he have a companion to believe in him, Shounen. Rin thought, she was puzzled.

"As the second witnessed, I saw Miku reflected in the mirror that she is a skeleton, she really do have a curse." Shounen said, he really want to believe his friends about Miku's case.

"Len said that in the night she'll turn into a skeleton, but she'll back to normal when the moonlight is hitting her." Yuki racap.

"Yes, your right Yuki, it is one of her curse." Len replied "I know there's something from Meiko's connection to Miku's family."

"Maybe we should gave you our 50% that we believed in you about Miku, but in exchange give us a reason why you'd want to help her, aside from the reason that she is the same with us." Kiyoteru stated, everyone agreed on him. They stared at Len with a friendly look, they are all waiting for Len's answer.

Shounen tapped at his back "Dude you have my 100% believing in you." he reminded Len that he is not alone. As Len open his mouth to form a word to a sentence for his answer,

"Because Len is 100% in love to Miku." Shounen cut him.

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**please do make a review for LegendOfNagi or Nagi for short xD . I'm going to make a one shot story for Neru and Len, once I publish it please support. I heard that all Neru's fan fiction been deleting, so I'm going to make one of her :D**

**"Operation Love Potion" is the title, Neru may not be a tsundere here but I'm going to make it even though in a short way :D**


	6. Chapter 6 believe

**Chapter 6: Believe**

Nagi: Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! *bowed down* super duper gomen for the late chapter, please don't kill me. But you can stab me a katana xD LOL so here it is :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, Shounen T and Super Mario x(**

**Chapter 6: Believe**

After they've heard about Miku's secret, they just going to learn from Shounen that Len is inlove to Miku. What goes to his mind? Is it for love or pity? They all thought.

"Because Len is 100% inlove to Miku." Everyone were suprised to Shounen's answerd instead of Len should be the one answering of it. Len gave him a deadly glare that makes him shut his mouth. "Or lets just say 100% he will never going to fall inlove again." he gulped.

Rin throw him a t.V remote, "Whose going to believe in you? You're a liar!" she rolled her eyes "Are you Len? Why did you answer our question for him? Its obviously were not asking on you." she added.

"Relax Rin, you heart you might get a heart attact." Kaito teased her while laughing weakly.

"Okay, lets get serious. Shounen was only teasing us, that was his hobbit after all as we knew." Kiyoteru snapped "Len." he looked at him with a smile.

Len swallowed his own salyva, Shounen was right but no one seems to believe in him thats why he felt standing in a safety zone.

"Living alone inside of the box of how many years feel so very lonely and sad. She thought that the world is being bitter with her, she grown up inside of the mansion without witnessing the real beauty of the world. It was so very fresh to her mind all the bad memories she experience inside that mansion, she witnessed how her father and mother walked away from her and her grandfather whose forced to get parted away from her. She may doesn't remember how many years have past since those events, but for her it was like only yesterday. But I think if we let her out away of that mansion, her feelings to the world being bitter with her will be replacing a new good start of her life."

Everyone nod in a way that they are agreeing in him, after all he have a point. "But Len we will leave Miku to you, but if you need some help were here for you." Rin reminded her twin brother.

"Thank you very much guys." Len said with a relief sigh.

**"Gwi-Gwiyomi gwiyomi..."**

Rin's phone ringing, "Excuse me" and she looked at the phone screen to know who is calling to her.

Its Ia, she rolled her eyes to Len and gave him glare. "Why?" he asked her.

"Why did Ia have to call on my phone instead of yours? Isn't she allowed to call you on your phone?" She asked him bitterly, Len tapped his pocket's pants to get his phone.

Rin declined the phone call "Where is your phone?" she asked. "Where is it?" he asked himself while tapping in his pants. "Shounen have you seen my phone? Maybe I left inside the car." thought to himself.

"I checked up the car before I lock if there is something to be left, but its none." Shounen answered.

**"meow.. meow.. meow.."**

"A cat? Where is it came from?" Gumi asked, Yuki checked her phone to know who is calling to her.

"Why you guys do have a weird ring tone?" Kaito asked curiously. "Rin you cancelled her phone call and now she's calling to me." and Yuki answer the phone call.

"Hello Ia, "

"Thank goodness you answered my phone call, I tried to call Rin but I think she's busy. I just wanna ask her about Len, I tried to call him at his phone but someone with unfamiliar voice of a girl would answer."

"Really?" and she looked at Len "I didn't know."

"Maybe there are some other girls who dintch his phone."

"I'll ask him about his phone."

"Thank you very much Yuki." and she ended the phone call.

Yuki looked at Len with a curious face. "What did she said?" Len asked her."

"Oh its nothing, I think she's just wondering, because when she tried to call you on your phone a voice of a girl would answer. She's asking me to you if that girl is your girlfriend." she said in a bored way.

Everyone surprised of what they just heard from Yuki "Len, whose that girl you left your phone?" Kiyoteru asked interestingly.

"Who said I left my phone to a girl? My phone is missing." he explained "Someone, can I borrow a phone? I'm going to dial my own number." Yuki passed her phone to Len and quickly dialed his phone number.

****

Meanwhile, let's check on Miku;

In a room where she make that her bedroom. She's holding Len's phone, scrolling every corner of the phone, reading messages, viewing pictures etc. Len's phone is simple, even a kid would easily learn how to use his phone. He is such a clumsy** [You want to know what happened between the phone call of Ia and Miku for Len? Well, here it is :D ]**

**[Flash back]**

Len and Shounen already leaved because they can't be too long spending for Miku, they stayed ther more like two hours. Miku remained at the balcony still eating an ice cream, she didn't want to melt because there is no electricity for the ref. In the middle of her ice cream addicting she heard a sound, like a phone's ringing.

**"SEKAIDE~~ ichiban no hime-sama ... "**

She was stopped of what she was doing and started to find where is that sound came from. She found the sound where LEN sited, maybe this thing dropped/fall on his pants or maybe he forgot to return this in his pocket that was she thought when she found that thing.

She remembered that her mom and dad do have this thing. 'Cell phone' she said, she pick up the phone and saw from the screen 'Ia calling .. ' and the down from that 'Answer_Decline' she press the answer and put at her ear.  
"Hello .. " she answered quietly that couldn't be heard from the other line.

"Hello Len, where are you?" a beautiful voice of a girl spoke by the other line.

"He's not here, he already left."

"Who are you? Why did you answer my phone call to him? Where is he? Return his phone to him!"

"B-but I didn't know where he live and I can't go out. He accidentally left his phone here." she explained frightening

"Are you fooling me? Who are you? He's not going to leave his phone easily." she said seems so mad?

"I don't have any time for your joke, I would like to talk to Len! Please return his phone to him now!"

"Len already left and he accidentally left his phone here, he visited me here with Shounen and then they leave right away because of their works." she explained again,

"W-what?! He visited you there? Did they brought on you something?" she asked suprisingly.

"Yup, how did you know? He brought me ice cream and pizza Shounen said that Len all bought them for me. He only came here with Len." Miku answered happily, but she didn't hear any voice from the other line until the phone call is hung up.

**[Flash back end]**

Miku lying down on her old fashioned bed but elegant. She rolled in her bed and put beside the bed Len's phone. Later,

**"SEKAIDE~~~ ichiban no hime-sama ... "**

When she heard the phone is ringing she quickly pick up the phone and from the screen **'Yuki Calling.. '** Yuki, where did she heard this name? Until she finally remembered Yuki, one of Len's friend he met that's why she answered Yuki's call.

"Hello ... "  
"

Hello, this is Len the owner of the phone your holding right now."

When she heard Len's voice from the other line her face brightened up.

"Len is that you? I thought Yuki is calling to your phone. This is me Miku, you left your phone here."

"Yes, I'm right! Hehehe... Did someone called on my phone?"

"Yup, she's looking for you. I saw from the screen 'Ia Calling...' that's why I answered but she hung up right away when I told her that you visited me here and you left your phone here accidentally."

"Did you really said that to her? I'm dead.. Hehehe, okay Miku I think I'll leave my phone there to you. Return that to me when we are at the beach, just take care it for me. Okay?"

"Really Len? Okay okay! I'm going to play all the games here, especially Super Mario!"

"Okay then Miku, take care."

"You too."

And Len hang up the phone call. "Idiot! What if Ia would call back into your phone and Miku would answer it?" Rin reminded him in unmannered way to her twin brother.

"Yuki, text Ia that she'll never call me on my phone. Thanks." as he went to his room to change same ar Shounen.

Night before the beach outing, everyone is busy for preparing. Except Gumi and Rin who were watching a DVD, meanwhile Kiyoteru and Kaito were preparing for the foods that they would bring tomorrow and Yuki excitedy preparing her clothes to bring for tomorrow's events. Two cars will be going to use for tomorrow's transportation, one is the Daniella. Kaito, Rin, Yuki will be riding there and Kiyoteru is the driver, and the other one will be Gumi's car Edward and together with her is Len, Shounen and Miku. They already told Miku that Gumi's team will be her escort to the mansion and they told Miku about their plan through phone call.

"Hey Girls, I think both of you should sleep now." Kaito said to them from the kitchen and walk through the living room with Kiyoteru.

"Or maybe you should prepare your things for tomorrow." Kiyoteru added.

"Later, after we finish this." Rin said lazily.

"And you Rin, have you already finish your reports?" Kaito asked with concern.

"No, I haven't maybe later." Rin answered without looking to him.

"Did you guys really bring your reports here? If I will be your boss and found out about this, I'm going to double your work at the office." Gumi said seriously, snapped out of focus watching the movie and looked at Kaito and Rin who were office mate.

"Shhh, quiet Gumi they were going to discover the murderer." Rin said while focused on the movie.

"Opps, sorry." she said and back to the main mode for the movie.

Kaito and Kiyoteru sighed at them, looks like this girl's weren't excited for tomorrow.

Afternoon 3:30pm Gm+8, everyone is complete Gumi's team will be escorting to Miku and then they would stopped to some store to add for their overnight's preparation/fun, and Kiyoteru's team will be the one to first come arrive at the resort and they would be the one preparing for the food arrangement, so, if Gumi's team would arrive everything will be ready.

In Gumi's car, Len is the driver, Gumi sit in front seat and Shounen at the back seat, while on their way;

"I think we should invite Ia?" Gumi asked, but no one didn't answer, Shounen didn't hear her because the volume of his headphone is in max. That's why Gumi make a quote aloud;

**"If Gumi will die, all boys will cry."** Len suddenly laugh at her after hearing that.

"All boys really?" he questioned her laughing.

"Here's another, if being too cute is a crime, then I would be already in jail." she said with a cute effect on her eyes and smiled cutely.

"Here's mine,** not all goodbye is sad and painful example, 'Goodbye Class' see**?" and Gumi burst in laughter

**"Last one, school is like an online game. You are the character, canteen is the item shop, ballpen is the weapon, bag is the inventory, assignment is the quest item, exam is the special event, grades is the scores, honor is the level, and teacher is the monster."** Gumi said, Len looked at her weirdly.

"Where did you learn that?" he asked her.

"Secret, I made my own." she answered

And not took so long, they already arrived at Miku's mansion. They went all inside of the mansion and Miku surprised them from the stairs.

"Hey, you're all here." Miku ran to them.

"Miku, are you excited?" Gumi asked her.

"Yup, I can't wait!"

"So, where is your things packed up?" Len asked.

"Packed up? Like what?"

"Your clothes your going to wear, were going to a beach remember?" Shounen reminds her.

"But, I don't have a bag to put them, maybe I should not swim."

"Huh? But you want to swim at the beach right?" Len asked her.

"Yeah, But I don't have a bag to put my clothes."

"Hmmnn, maybe you should bring your clothes and we will buy you a bag on our way, deal?" Gumi suggested.

"Really? Then I'll just get my dresses." and she ran up to the stairs and entered to a room get her three dresses and came back to them.  
"Lets go!" she said happily.

"Wait, Miku were is your sandals?" Gumi asked again.

"I don't have one, my last sandal won't fit on me anymore."

"Maybe Len you should buy her a new pair." Shounen advice to him.

"Why me? Hey, Gumi if you do have an extra sandal or slippers lend it to Miku." he excused.

"Yup, I do have but you should buy her a new one. **And then you were going to put in her feet, just like Cinderella's prince charming**." Gumi fantasized, but Len ignore her.

"Lets go Miku." Len invited her but Miku's feet frozen, maybe Len's friends would see her in her curse form.

"Why Miku? Is there a problem?" Len asked her with a concerned eyes on her, Miku didn't answer her head was down silently and her knees was trembling. Shounen elbowed Gumi and Gumi gave him stared 'WHY' he used his lips to point Miku, Gumi couldn't. understand him 'WHAT?' Gumi's face expression at him. Shounen came closer to her and whisper at her ear;

"Miku was afraid to go outside because of her curse, Len already told us about this and all we have to do is to support him. Gave her some courage to believe in her self that there's nothing to be afraid of, after all she can relate on you because both of you were girls." Gumi swallowed because of what she had heard, of course who is not going to afraid to a person who do have a curse? Obviously, everyone. Cold sweats rolling down on her skin.

"There's nothing to be gone if I would help her, she is only an innocent girl that is blind to the real beauty of the world as she was prison of this mansion inside of how many years. She is just like me who is thirsty for the love of our parents, even in a simple way they're going to abuse me easily. And she, who is alone her did survive. What if am I in her shoes?" she thought to herself and decided to go on a wheel with Shounen. She looked at Miku who were frozen, she suddenly put her arms to Miku's shoulder and gave her an innocent smile.

"There wont be any bad would happen, trust us. Right Shounen and Len?" as she looked at the two.

"Gumi is right. Your knight and shining armor was here to protect you, right Len?" referring to him and put his right arm to Len's left shoulder

"Yeah, we are your protector Miku. Shounen was your white horse, that's why there's nothing worry of." Len said with a falling inlove smile, Miku's face was brightened up like a beautiful flower bloom.

"Let's go!" she said happily with a voice filled with excited.

'Trust and Believe' is what on her mind, that two words she can leaned on and there's nothing to worry.

***

A boy, sitting in a bench spacing out to the sky.

It feel's him that there is someone who is forcing him to stop thinking about his vague cheerful memories with unknown people, when he kept trying hard on thinking about this his head would hurt and look's like someone is whispering in his ear like buzzing every word that he couldn't understand.

"Why am I not allowed to remember them?"

A vision appear on his mind. A little girl who were always smiling at him cheerfully, a woman would always comfort him when he cried and blank.

'Why' he shouldn't have to remember?

that's for chapter 6, review it for me :D

by the way, I just published my 2nd story titled SECRET 101 and it still miku x len .  
And about the operation love potion, its already in half so, I will published soon.

~~~~~~~~  
secret 101

Miku Hatsune would always want to be a stranger from everyone, except her friends she do have. But because of an English notebook she borrowed from Len to copy about some notes, her stranger life change. LEN X MIKU :D.


	7. Chapter 7 its like a dream

**Chapter 7: its like a dream**

so, here's the chapter 7 :D

**Disclaimer: I wish I could own Vocaloid x(**

**Chapter 7: its like a dream**

"1-2-3 Welcome Miku!" everyone greeted at her as she enter the room, she was surprised at them like a child who were surprised for a birthday party.

"Miku, let's go to the balcony! You will going to see the sea and the relaxing wind that will going to gaze at your face." Yuki said happily and she pulled her at the balcony.

Miku's face is like a child who were like a first timer to see a sea, even thought its not her first time. She suddenly remembered the last time she went to a sea, she was with her family. She cried for joy and Yuki noticed it. Rin and Gumi joined them.

"Oh Miku, why are you crying?" Rin asked her  
"Its nothing, I'm just really happy because of how long l'm longing for this day to come to get out once in a while in the mansion. Its like a dream that I'm sleeping, I hope I would never wake up to the reality." with her tearful voice.  
"Miku were not dreaming, this is the reality. Let's go to the shore." and Yuki brought her to the side of the sea, Rin followed them and Gumi remained at the balcony. The boys joined her.

"She looks like a dove who were escaped from her cage." Kaito said to them as they watched Miku, Rin and Yuki were running to the small waves and aftering for each other.

Miku's smile filled with joy who were really happily enjoyed playing with Rin and Yuki to the little waves, splashing and giggling to each other.

"Its so happy to see them, they looked like a children playing freed like there's no parents" Shounen said jokingly and everyone laughed at him

"Hahaha! The truth is we don't really have. LOL!" Kiyoteru said while laughing, they didn't notice Len who were starring at Miku with a smile.

"Just for you Miku, no matter what happen. I will never let that beautiful smiling face of yours will replace a crying face."

They set a table to the sandy shore side of the sea and have some fun to each other, Yuki didn't let go of Miku she keep on pulling her everywhere she goes. While everyone is enjoying, Miku noticed that the sun is about to set and the night is about to come. She secretly escape to everyone's eye to go back inside especially to Yuki, she hide herself to a darkened room and cover herself a blanket to her whole body along with her head and hair. And there, to a corner of the room where she's hugging her knees.

Len noticed that Miku wasn't in the group, they're going to eat their dinner together but she was not around. He noticed too that the sun is already down, he started to worry for Miku. He suddenly run that everyone caught his attention as he ran away to go inside. As he entered, he started to search for Miku.

"What's wrong with him?" Shounen asked curiously.

There is a one door won't open, but its not locked. Looks like there is something blocked at the other side of the door, he kicked it many times but the door still wont open, he take a few steps back and attack himself to the door. It makes a huge noise that things scattering on the floor as he made the door open by force.

Everyone stopped when they heard the huge noise and immediately they all ran to go inside. They found out that there is a door who have a little crack from the knob, and to the floor things were scattering and they saw Len inside of the darkened room from the corner who were hugging with someone, it was covered by a blanket so they couldn't see who it was.

"Len, what happen her and it so very mess?" Rin asked pissing off as she came near to her twin brother, and saw who is he hugging. Rin gasped in horror.  
"L-Len w-what is that?" she asked frightening

"Its... Her..." Len muttered

"Can you explain to us this, Len?" Kiyoteru asked with his deadly stare.

"Rin!" Shounen said as he run to Rin to grab away to Miku, but the hugged was still in Len for Miku. Rin's face was in shock, can't forget of what did she saw and it still remained of her vision.

"Rin, what happen to you? What did you see? You look pale." Kaito asked weirdly.  
"Its... M-Miku..." as she pointed with her finger while facing to them.  
"What is with her?" Yuki asked.

Len suddenly stood up and pulled Miku to the window where is the moonlit reflected, he slowly removed the blanket of Miku's covered to her and they saw it together a skeleton turning into a beautiful girl, with her teal eyes on her. They don't know of what should how they react of they've have seen right now through their eyes, their just only standing quietly and couldn't believe of they've saw.

Shounen decided to bring his friends to the living room,mean while Len and Miku remained at the room. There is a silence at the atmosphere.

"What are we going to do now?" Yuki try to break the silent atmosphere

"Woah, there is such a thing as exist just like a curse. Can't you believe it guys?" Kaito amazed, Rin pinched him softly

"Shut up! There is no time to amazed now, this is a serious thing!" Rim snapped him out

"But, is there something we can do break out her curse?" Kiyoteru asked

"Len is already making his step to help Miku, and he is now giving her a courage to believe in her self" Shounen replied.

"If Len's mind already decided about this thing and there's nothing we can do to change it. Well, I'll join him." Gumi said quietly "After all, where did the one goes everyone follows him." she added while smiling at them

"You're right Gumi! If my twin would help her, then will I." Rin agreed

"Lets help her!" everyone said together.

Miku is crying in front of Len, she was sure that Len's companions is in feared of her now but Len kept saying that is not true.

"Like I said, they don't judge on you easily." he keeps on comforting her.

"But I know, they will going to be scared of me now. Because of this curse." she keep on regretting herself, suddenly the door opened and its Gumi, they all entered the room wearing a smile on their faces. Miku saw their smiles but she only looked down because she knew it that they only came here to her just to laugh at her.

"Miku." Gumi put her left hand at Miku's right shoulder.

"Were here to help you, we knew it that you are longing want to see your family. That's why we will going to search them for you." Yuki explained gently.

"Because we've just realized that you are still human after all, wanting to see your own family, longing to released in this kind of curse, crying a tears of sorrowful. Because you are the same with us." Rin smiled with a little tear on her left eye.

"And about your curse, we will help you to a find a way to break it."Kaito added

"So that you won't feel alone, we are inviting you to stay at our apartment." Kiyoteru invited her with his offered hand. "Everything's will be okay." Miku couldn't move her body, she was surprised to everyone's reaction after seeing them in her curse form.

Len couldn't believe too of what did he heard, Miku cried for joy she was speechless. Tears rolling from her cheeks.

"Everyone ... "Len disbelief "Thank you very much!"

"Of course, where the one goes we will going to support him/her!" Gumi said happily and everyone agrees.

"Oh? Len why are you crying?" Shounen said jokingly

"I'm not crying." He grinned and everyone laugh at him

"Miku, Kaito and I were in-charge to search for your grandfather. Can we have his name? After all there are only few mental hospital here in our country, so we will going to search him first." Rin said

"My grandfather is Takeshi Hatsune." She answered, she grab the notebook of Rin's holding and write the name of her mama, papa and her little brother.

"Miku, let's go at the sea side and make a camp fire because the moon is perfectly shining bright." Yuki said happily

"And it's a great timing to make a fire works display." Gumi added.

They went outside through the window's room, they ate first a dinner then helping to each other to put inside the table they sat at the shore. And after that they set a fire works to shoot up into the sky. **RISING AND SCATTERING with different colors like a flowers in the garden and FADE,** then another came up to shoot up.  
After the fire works display, they sang together in the fire, then played spin in a bottle, truth or consequence.

When the midnight came, everyone went inside to sleep except Len and Miku were still remained at the shore sitting at the sand and a few distance the little waves meet their feet. **Sea of stars up in the night sky**, Len suddenly held her hand as they looked up together in the night sky. **The moon quietly shines and only Len could do is to glanced in Miku's eyes filled with so much joy.** And she noticed that Len is already starred at her, then she suddenly giggled on Len's facial expression.  
"Thanks for doing this to me." and she released a bright wide smile at him

"Wooohhh! I love the waves!" Rin shouted at the sea holding her surf board

"HEy! Help here first preparing for the breakfast before you jump there!" Kiyoteru shouted from the balcony, Rin's forehead fold, Miku came out from the girls room. She's still drowsy.

"Good morning Miku." Kaito greeted at her.

"Good morning too." she respond and then she yawned

"Miku let's eat our breakfast." and Yuki dragged her at the kitchen's table were Shounen and Gumi was there. Kaito and Kiyoteru followed them

"Is everyone is here?" Gumi asked to them.

"Rin was at the sea, and Len was still asleep." Kaito replied

"Okay I'll call them." as he stood up and went to the boy's room to wake up for Len and called Rin at the sea side. Everyone is complete at the breakfast, they pray first before they eat.

"Thanks for the food!" and they eat together.

"Wow! Fried egg and hotdog! then barbeque and grilled fish!" Miku amazed at the food in front of her.

"Just eat slowly, there are lots of them we've prepared. And after that don't forget to eat some fruits." Gumi said, Shounen enjoyably looks at Miku's facial expression.

[time escape]

They already at the sea Rin was away to them to the sea where she can meet big waves to play with her surf board with the waves, Miku was with Yuki searching for some shells Shounen was with them too, Kaito and Kiyoteru were building a sand castle (LOL). That's why when Miku saw them she was amazed and Shounen decided to make a contest to build a sand castle. Team A will be the boys and team B will the girls except Rin who were at the bottom of the sea.  
All the boys get serious of building their sand castle but it always collapsing because of Shounen and Len help them, meanwhile the girls they've already finished their sand castle, they're just making some design but thanks to Rin their castle collapse too because she was drag by the big wave to the shore where the spot were they're making a sand castle. All of them mad at Rin because of that they buried Rin at the sand except the head. Rin went mad at them, she quickly stood up and went to the sea to wash her self by the sands at her body. Everyone laughs at her.

*ring~ring~ring~* Kiyoteru's phone ringing and he answered it.

"Hello Mayu... why a sudden a call? ... Really? When will you arrive? ... Of course, Its really rally okay :D ... I'll just tell them that you'll come... Okay, take care, good luck on your studies... Bye..."

And he ended the phone call, everyone ate for their lunch and later then they're going to packed their things to go back home. They took a rest first after they finish up their lunch.

Lets go on Miku, she was at the balcony, viewing at the sea shore and relaxing with the wind while her eyes were closed. She didn't noticed that Len already joined her, same as Miku his eyes were closed and feel the breeze of the wind. Miku opened her eyes and she first seen Len on her side, Len suddenly opened his eyes and he seen Miku who were glancing at him. They smiled to each other Len looked away to her because he was blushing and he don't want Miku would see him that.

Miku felt a sudden strange to her body, she can't describe if what it is. She put her left hand to her waist, because she'd feel that there is something wrong. She looked down and wondered.

"Maybe I could have a stomach ache." but the strange feeling looks like its connecting to her heart beat

They are on their way to go home to their apartment. And about for Miku, they've decided to get her things at the mansion on the next upcoming days. After they had arrived at the apartment, they've escorted Miku to be in her room and that is the guest room, she's taking up her rest now same as the others. She was only standing in front of the window, covering herself a blanket again.

She was glancing at the sun set, and she have already seen in the sky the moon's ready to bright shine at the night sky. When the sun is already set, the moon's turn now to shine brightly. She was looking up to the moon like what she had always done alone at the mansion.

A woman, who were standing right in front of her window's room, spacing out together with the moon each other. Every seconds would passed, it would always appear to her mind those people who complete her beautiful life back then that now is already gone on her side now but still they remained their memories inside of her heart.

"Are you thinking of them again?" an old woman asked her, that is her mother. She didn't notice that she's already standing with her mother. She looked at her mother and it looks like she's about to cry. She look back at the moon who were shinning brightly to the sky.

"Yeah, I've always wishing that a day would come that I'm going to see them again and gonna hug them tightly and never let go of it." she answered with her broken voice and tears starts to fall down from her eyes.


End file.
